You Get The Better One
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Sejujurnya Michelangelo tak rela melepaskan boneka Raphael miliknya tapi well Raphael yang asli telah merubah pemikirannya. [Drabble/ Set in 'Fly me to the Moon' episode / Warn for Raph x Mikey tcest]


You Get the Better One by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Sejujurnya Michelangelo tak rela melepaskan boneka Raphael miliknya tapi well Raphael yang asli telah merubah pemikirannya.

Set in Fly Me to the Moon ep from Fast Forward Session.

TMNT belongs to Peter Laird & Kevin Eastman, This verse belongs to 4Kids Entertainment, and as always i only have the storyline of the fic.

Warning for Raph x Mikey tcest.

Jelas saja salah satu dari mereka sama sekali tak mengharapkan untuk terjebak disini. Dikepung oleh musuh di suatu bangunan yang ada di bulan. Uh benar - benar tak menyenangkan rasanya. Leonardo alias sang Fearless Leader memulai memikirkan taktik agar mereka bisa melawan musuh yang akan segera menghampiri mereka. Setelah cukup lama berpikir Leo akhirnya memperhatikan Mikey yang sedang bermain dengan boneka Raph miliknya. Boneka itu pasti bisa jadi bahan pancingan untuk musuh mereka.

"Mikey?" Leo akhirnya memanggil adik termudanya tersebut.

"Yo Leo, kau perlu apa?" Tanya Mikey yang langsung kembali menggendong boneka Raph miliknya.

"Kau tau aku rasa boneka itu bisa kita gunakan untuk memancing musuh." Kata Leo dengan tegas dan lugas.

"APAAA?! Kau mau memberikan Raph kecil yang lucu pada musuh? Tidaak! Aku tak mau menyeraaahkan Raph kecil!" kata Mikey dengan sangat histeris yang membuat Raph mendengus.

"Ayolah Mikey. Kau tau mungkin hanya boneka itu yang kini bisa menyelamatkan kita." Kata Donnie yang akhirnya ikut bicara.

"TIDAAAK AKU TAK AKAN MENGORBANKAN RAPHIE KECIL! TAK AKAN PERNAAAH!" kata Mikey yang sekali lagi menjerit dan kali ini kepalanya langsung dipukul oleh Raph.

"Geez Mikey, lepaskanlah boneka bodoh itu." Kata Raph dengan nada setengah jengkel.

"Boneka bodoh? Lihatlah Raphie kecil dirimu versi besar benar - benar menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus merelakan Raphie kecil-ku yang lucu?" Kata Mikey dengan nada yang didramatisir seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Ya get da bettah one rite 'ere, dipstick!" Kata Raph dengan Brooklyn Accent khas miliknya dan sekali lagi ia memukul kepala Mikey.

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik dari pada Raphie kecil-ku yang manis, Raphie-Boy?" Mikey kali ini bicara dengan nada menyebalkan miliknya.

"Geez Mikey, boneka bodohmu itu tak bisa memukulmu sepertiku kan?" Kata Raphael dengan dengusan.

"WOOOAA RAPH BESAR SUKA MEMUKULKU! RAPHIE KECIL KAU TAU KAN KALAU KAU LEBIH BAIK DARI RAPHIE-BOY KARENA KAU LEBIH MENCINTAIKUU DARI PADA DIRINYA~" kata Mikey dengan nada sing song miliknya sembari memeluk boneka Raph dengan sangat erat.

"Shell-fer-brains!" Raph kembali terendam dalam emosinya.

Jujur, Raphael benci jika Michelangelo bertingkah begini! Well, Michelangelo ingin bukti kalau dirinya mencintai mutan yang lebih muda itu? Well, Raphael akan buktikan!

Raphael langsung merebut boneka dirinya yang dipeluk erat dari Mikey.

"Kau mau merebut Mikey dariku eh, versi kecil dari diriku?" Tanya Raphael sambil menatap tajam boneka dirinya tersebut.

"Maaf, tapi perjalananmu berakhir disini dan aku tegaskan padamu bahwa kau tak akan pernah merebut Mikey dariku! Lagipula kau tak bisa melakukan ini." Raphael bicara dengan nada penuh kesombongan ala dirinya sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Michelangelo yang membuat Leonardo, Donatello dan Cody langsung saling pandang karena mereka tak tau harus memberikan reaksi apa pada pemandangan di depan mereka. Setelah mereka bertiga terdiam dalam keheningan tiba tiba terdengar suara khas milik Mikey

"Leo, ambil saja boneka bodoh itu! Aku sudah mendapat yang lebih baik disini~

Dan kemudian boneka Raph milik Mikey terjatuh di hadapan Leo. Kemudian Leonardo hanya melirik Cody dan Donatello lalu mereka bertiga menggeleng - gelemg secara bersama dan sepertinya dalam hati mereka membatin hal yang sama yaitu...

'DASAR MIKEY!'

A/N : Gak tau kenapa kepikiran beginian waktu nonton episode Fly me to the Moon x"D Ampuni hamba sekali lagi walo fandom ini di Indo sepi saya tetap mengharapkan ada yang memberikan review pada saya x"D


End file.
